Blood siblings
by Gajeel Jaggerjack
Summary: YOU! PLEASE READ THIS! She wakes up in an enemy base. Then she joined the Avatar's crew. What's next? Starts at book 2. Will diverge from cannon (A little).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: the begining

**A/N I hope this fic Is better then my first one. It had a lot of problems. So many infact that I deleated it. I hope this one is better and I hope you like it. I apologize for all the spelling and grammer errors. I will not anounce final pairings. Sorry it is short or the rest will be long I prommiss.**

Chapter One: The begining

She opend my eyes and blinked a few times. (Where am I?) she thought as she at up. She was in a bland room, with the earth kingdom symbol on the walls. The room was rectangular in shape and was full of ingured earth nation soldiers. She looked around and thought (How did I get here.). Then she remembered, the storm the lightning, the huge waves. She tried to stand and said, "Unnh" as she tried to put her waight in her foot. She was soar all over. Then she noticed a man who looked about 25 or 26 years old. The man was looking at her with concern. "Where am I?" she managed to croak after a few tries.

"You are in a Earth Kingdom Base." He replied with a calm and tone. "We found you washed up neer the base after a storm." He told her as she gave him a quizical look.

"How bad off am I, and how lng have I been out." she asked weekly.

"The doc. said you would be fine in a few days, and you have been out for about a week." replied the soldier

"Can I have some water?" she wispered as she took in the information.

"Sure" he said handing her a water skin.

In the next few days she had a routiean. They gave her Breakfest when she woke up in the morning then she would go back to sleep. Later they woke her for lunch. Then she would sneek out and steal from the men an the base. She would make it back just in time for dinner. She then went back to bed.

This was her life for about a week. She had enough mony to last her and she was fully healed. The day she was ready to leave the Avatar showed up. She decided the avatar must have some good stuff so she was goung to rob him. She went to her room and put on her cloak, it was a deep emrald green. She also put on the dark green boots an leather leggings they had given her. She had attached her daggers on to them. She then put on her cloth top with her katana sheeth, and her cloth bandanna-mask. It is the same color as her cloak, and it covers everything but her eyes.

Then she went to the avatars room, she decided no one was there. she steped in and started serching through their stuff wile listening to make sure no one was comeing she took a boomerang, a club, a wood staff, a small amount of money [It was all they had], some water bending scrolls, and some other stuff. She then left, and put all the stuff in her bag. She was begining to think they hadn't noticed when a guard came to question her about it. "Do you know anything about the avatars missing stuff" He had said accuseingly.

"No, I don't know what you are talking about" she replied innocently

"Hmmmmh" he said giveing me a suspicious look. "It's true!" she say pleadingly. He then left her room. (That was close) she thought. A short wile later as she was packing her stuff the the avatar did a quick sweep of the compound looking for his stuff.

He stopped at her room and said " Who are you?" he asked looking at her.

"Kiera" she replied face hidden by her hood.

"Do you know were my stuff is?" he asked.

She said "No". " He looked around her room, and as he looked at her bags and his eyes widend. He ziped over there and before she could stop him he pulled the bag of scrolls she had stolen from him out of her bag.

"What is this then?" he said angrily.

"Damn!" she cursed in responce.

"Where is the rest of it" he damanded. She sighed and walked around her room and got the rest of his stuff for him.

"Here you go" she said as she gave the last of it to him.

"Why?" he asker her confused now that his anger was spent.

"Needed th money" she said bitterly.

"Why" anng asked even more confused.

"I need to find someone close to me." she said sadly.

"Oh" He said as confused as humanly possible. "But why are you here" he asked.

"I got hurt durring a storm" she said simplily.

"Do you want to travel with us?" Aang asked. She lowered her hood and showed him her face. Now she was not the most atractive girl around but she was up there. She had jet black hair that is cut to the middle of her forehead in front and gets longer as it goes back, untill it was a little longer then shoulder length. She had a face that would be cute if she didn't have such a hard look on. She had a sweet smile and brown eyes, and though she looked happy enough anng could see saddness in her eyes.

"I just robbed you!" she said like his idea was crazy.

"Ya but you gave it back, and you seem nice enough" He reasoned.

"Ok." she decided. Aang smiled broadly. (I can't believe he's the avatar) she thought as she looked at his smile.

She stayed up late that night, thinking about her brother. How grief stricken he must be about loseing her. she hoped he was ok. She wonderd where he was now. She wonderd what would happen when she met him. She fell asleep to those thoughts.

She woke up to anng destroying the base. (What dumbass triggered the avatar state?) she thought. She saw that he was beating up on general fong. (Oh… that Dumbass.) she realized. It seems the general faked the death of one of anngs friends. And he got mad

Then she went to the jail's confiscated stuff chest, and got all the prisoners stuff. It was a good score: Some lockpicks, daggers, money, and other stolen stuff.

About ten muinets later appa was ready to fly. As soon a that happend she steped out of the shadows and anng said "Come on". She the ran up to and jumped on appa.

"Who is this?" sokka asked. Anng said

"Kiera meet sokka and Katara, Sokka and Katara meet kiera."

Kiera then said "Nice to meet you". Katara asked anng why she was traveling with them. Anng then told her the story.

When he was done Katara said "Nice to meet you to".

**A/N What do you think, is it oridgional? Did I do good? I wont stop writeing if I dont get reviews, but I would do a better job if I got some. Thank you and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

**A/N sorry about the wait, I had 6 tests in 5 days. not fun. I will try to post more now that summer is here.**

She opened he eyes and blinked twice as she sat up, groggy from sleep. "Looks like I'm the first one up." she said almost to herself. She looked around the camp. Aang was sleeping on Appa, all sprawled out, spread eagle style. Katara and Sokka were sleeping in sleeping bags, Katara on her side with her head on her left hand, and Sokka face down. Kiera thought she detected a feint oder from Sokka's direction.

They had had a long tireing day, and so they didn't set up camp. She went into the woods and looked around for some wood. Kiera found lots of dry branches, that were just begging to be burned. Once she had a decently big pile she went back to camp and put them in the fire pit, then lit them on fire. Since none of them were awake she went into the forrest and looked for a good spot to train. She found two spots that might have worked, but they both lacked something. The first one lacked space, it's ony problem was that it was to small. The seccond had tons of rocks and stuff that would make it hard to walk.

Then she found a good place to train. It was a grassy clearing about 30 feet in diameter. It had a big rock in the middle, and big trees in the four corners. It had no unnecessary rocks, and no branches that extended farther then normal. She drew her daggers, witch were more like short swords. 13.5 inch blades, 6 inch hilts; they were a set. Along with her 2.5 foot katana, wich was on her back, were gifts for her 12th birthday. She imagined 3 foes in font of her, She went into a battle frenzy, dodging and parrying, blocking, spining, stabing and slashing. When that was done, she moved on to a singles fight with her katana. She was already starting to sweat, she knew she would have to take a bath when she was done. Her and her Imagined foe drew their blade and faced each other. He lunged first, she parried. She then aimed a shash at his legs witch he avoided. She decided to end this, so she feinted tword his right shoulder. When he raised his blade to block, she changed direction and sliced his foot. When he staggerd, she wacked him on the head with the back of her blade.

Then she moved on to fire bending. She first cast her sense over the forrest, feeling for the body heat of a person. She felt none. Today she was working on control. She lit some grass on fire and worked to stop it from spreading. It was hard and took all of her consentration, so she didn't notice how high the sun was. After a wile she was tired and sweaty. So she extinguished the flame, and went to find a river.

She found a wide, shallow river with a sandy bottem. She striped down, hung her chothes on a tree, and got in. As she sat down in the river she realized the water only went up to her stomech. She proceded ro clean herself, when she was done she layed down amd just soaked there.

After awile she started drifting off to sleep, she tryed ro resist, but the pull was just to strong.

After about 20 muinets of peaceful sleep.

"AAHHHHHHHHH." She opened her eyes and saw Sokka standing with his back to her.

"What?" Kiera asked as she stood up and looked at him, face full of cureosity.

"Your Naked" Sokka said as though it was the most obivous thin in the world.

As she climbed out of the water and put on her clothes she said "Well don't tell Katara you saw me like this, she'll get mad at both of us.

As they walked back to camp Sokka kept giving her worried glances. She tried to ignore them and focesed on the forest. It consisted mostly of trees and bushes and flowers.

As they got back to camp she turned to him and said "Why do you keep glanceing at me for?"

"I thought you might be mad" he said warily, waiting for her reaction.

She replied "I'm not some one who would get angry over that".

"Hay guys, Lets go!" Aang called to them.

"Here we come!" Kiera called back as Sokka and her ran to appa.

"So, where were you" Katara asked once they had taken off.

As Sokka stiffined Kiera said calmly "Training. Bathing. Napping."

"Oh".

The next day, after a day of flying, the group had decided to land. The decission had been unanimus. They had landed in a vally with a wide shallow river in it. The vally walls were about 100 feet tall and it was twice as far apart. the river was about 40 feet wide starting on the north wall. It was flowing from east to west. It was about a foot deep, with crystle clear water.

Katara and aang imedeatly got in and started practiceing water bending. Aang blushed so hard when she corrected his stance, I am suprised the young waterbender didn't notice.

I climbed up and sat on a ledge on the vally wall. It was flat and stuck out anout three feet. As I sat there I took stock of what I had. I had stolen from the compound: 34 gold pieces in a bag, 52 silver pieces in a bag, 87 copper pieces in a bag. I also had my daggers and my katana, as well as five bottles of felixes ferdenands firebrand wiskey 169. They were top quality and the price was very good. I bought ten but now there was five.

I picked up one of the bottles and popped the cork and took a swig of the substence, it was delicious. I said "mmmmmmhhhh" as the hot liquid flowed down my throat. It was so good that I didn't notice aang land next to me.

"What are you drinking?" he asked cueriously as he looked at the bottle.

"Firebrand 169." I replied.

"It looks good, can I try some?" the 12 year old airbender asked.

I looked at him for a seccond then replied "Eh, sure why not." and handed him the bottle. He took a swig and gave me back the bottle.

"Tastes good" he said pulling out his glider. He attempted to fly down but the alchahol took affect. He wobbled and then fell out of the sky. He just happend to run into Katara.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh" she screamed as she got hit by the airbender.

Aang got up and said wile blushing heavely "I am sorry Katara, I don' know what happened." He then proceded to wabble and had to put a hand on her for support.

Sokka started laughing and said "Aang are you drunk?"

"He can't be, unless…" she replied as she looked at Kiera.

She was about to ask kiera but then kiera yelled "Some one's comeing" and pointed to the woods.

Not a seccond after I said this the sound of music flowed from the woods. Then they came into view, there were three and none of them were armed. (They're preatty good.) I thought listening to them play.

As they drew closer I climbed down from the ledge. When I got close I heard: "Nice underwear!" as Sokka covered himself with Momo and running away to get dressed. None of the nomeds noticed her approach untill she was right next to the nomad leader, who's name was chong. Chong's wife - Lilly - was the first to notice her precessence. As she saw the cloaked figure that seems to have apeared next to her, she screamed loudly, and fell on her butt. Chong and the other -Mufu- nearly fell over as well. Kiera and Aang started laughing, Katara just giggled.

10 muinets later lilly had braided some of appa's fur and was working on katara's hair, wile Aang was listening to chong's stories.

Sokka stormed up, fully dressed now, and convinced Aang and Katara that they needed to get moveing. (Thank God!) Kiera thought as they flew away from the nomads. They may have been good an music, but they were really, really anoying.

It had only been a few minuets before the fire balls started to fly. The numbers just went up: 1…2…5...9...13...20, by this point Aang turned around. A few muinets later they were back with the nomads, who were showing them to a cave.

She told herself that it would be a different cave, that it wouldn't happen again. (It is the earth kingdom after all, there's probably lots of other caves) she thought.

When they got to the mouth of the cave, the fire nation was right behind them so they ran in, and then the fire nation sealed off the enterence.

"Damn it!" Kiera cursed out loud as the dust cleared.

"Kiera!" Katara said as she gave Kiera a pointed look, wich she ignored.

"I really hate these tunnels." Kiera stated matter-o-factly.

"You've been here before?" Katara asked slightly anoyed, but very curious.

"I have been everywere except the south pole, and the earth king's palace."said proudly.

"Really?" Aand asked sounding intrested.

"Yep." she replied looking at the airbender.

"Could you tell us some stories?" Aang asked as she turned around .

She stiffened. "Sure..." she said cautiously.

Aang looked at her expextently.

"What? Now?"

"It's better then silence." Aang said.

She sighed "Ok... About two years ago I walked to an earth kingdom town called gewdon, and I had not eaten for a week. I saw a fire nation banner above the gate, but I had to get suplies here. I was to hungry to go elsewere. I saw a firebender thretening some old man, and got angry. I was about to stop him when I got a better idea. I saw the man walk back into his house, and turned to followed the soldier back to their barraks. Once i got there I waited patiently for nightfall. Then I snuck in through the 2nd story window. As it turrned out that was the captain's room. She woke up and attecked me as I snuck through the window. I then knocked her out and strung her up naked outside the window."

Sokka and Aang blushed and laughed, the nomads just laughed, and Katara glared and walked over to her.

"Why did you do that to her?" Katara fumed.

"Because it was funny, everyone in town laughed and jeered at her."

"Thats- "

"I know."

" Ok on with the story. I donned her armor and proceded to steal all the food and money I could get my hands on. It wasn't much, but it was better theen what I had. I was leaveing when 8 guards surrounded me and said I was under arrest. About 5 minuets later I was rideing away from the town on one of their mounts. The end."

About 7 hours and 19 stories later the cave in happend I was stuck with the nomads and sokka. This would be fun. Ten minuets later I sliped away from the group and hid in the shadows. When sokka turned to talk to me he exclaims " Wear is Kiera" they then all looked in a different direction. I snuck into the middle of the group and said " What are we looking for?"

A short wile later a storm of wolf-bats flew over their heads, and somka repietedly tried to hit them with his club.

When they were gone chong said " Sokka you saved us"

Then the badger-mole thing happend and they all got out.

A short wile later "Welcome to the great city of oh- oh no"

The city looked alot better without the fire nation symbol above the gate.

**A/N please review!**


End file.
